Jerry Lee Lewis 1950s
1956 14.12.56 - Huntsville, AL - Private Function 15.12.56 - Sheffield, AL - Private Function 16.12.56 - Birmingham, AL - Municipal Auditorium 1957 02.02.57 - Trenton, TN - Armory 16.02.57 - Martin, TN - Strater Club 22.02.57 - Blytheville, AR - Private Function 23.02.57 - Dallas, TX - Sportatorium 15.03.57 - Kansas City, MO - Private Function 24.03.57 - Kansas City, MO - Private Function 30.03.57 - Dallas, TX - Sportatorium 31.03.57 - Little Rock, AR - Private Function 01.04.57 - Monroe, LA - Private Function 02.04.57 - Sheffield, AL - Private Function 03.04.57 - Jackson, MS - Private Function 04.04.57 - Memphis, TN - Ellis Auditorium 05.04.57 - Odessa, TX - Private Function 07.04.57 - Abilene, TX - Private Function 08.04.57 - Texarkana, AR - Private Function 09.04.57 - Winfield, LA - Private Function 10.04.57 - Little Rock, AR - Private Function 20.04.57 - Minneapolis, MN - Private Function 21.04.57 - Sault Ste. Marie, ON - Private Function 22.04.57 - Sudbury, ON - Private Function 23.04.57 - Pembroke, ON - Private Function 24.04.57 - Ottawa, ON - Private Function 26.04.57 - Fort Frances, ON - Private Function 27.04.57 - Duluth, MN - Private Function 28.04.57 - Des Moines, IA - Private Function 29.04.57 - Aberdeen, SD - Private Function 30.04.57 - Moorhead, MN - Private Function 01.05.57 - Winnipeg, MB - Private Function 02.05.57 - Saskatoon, SK - Private Function 03.05.57 - Calgary, AB - Private Function 05.05.57 - Camrose, AB - Private Function 06.05.57 - Trail, BC - Private Function 07.05.57 - Cranbrook, BC - Private Function 08.05.57 - Lethbridge, AB - Private Function 09.05.57 - La Combe, AB - Private Function 10.05.57 - Edmonton, AB - Private Function 11.05.57 - Regina, SK - Private Function 12.05.57 - Billings, MT - Private Function 18.05.57 - Valdosta, GA - Private Function 23.05.57 - Beaumont, TX - Police Benefit Show 24.05.57 - Beaumont, TX - Police Benefit Show 25.05.57 - Dallas, TX - Sportatorium 12.06.57 - Warren, AR - Tomato Festival 22.06.57 - Dallas, TX - Sportatorium 17.07.57 - Youngstown, OH - Private Function 28.07.57 - New York, NY - Steve Allen Show 02.08.57 - New York, NY - Alan Freed's Big Beat Party 03.08.57 - Hartford, CT - Bushnell Hall 05.08.57 - Knoxville, TN - Chilhowee Park 11.08.57 - New York, NY - Steve Allen Show 17.08.57 - Buffalo, NY - Alan Freed's Big Beat Party 18.08.57 - Washington, DC - Alan Freed's Big Beat Party 19.08.57 - Philadelphia, PA - American Bandstand Show 22.08.57 - Nashville, TN - WMAK-Radio 23.08.57 - Philadelphia, MS - High School Auditorium 27.09.57 - New York, NY - Apollo Theater 10.10.57 - Philadelphia, PA - American Bandstand Show 11.10.57 - Washington, DC - Casino Royal 12.10.57 - Washington, DC - Casino Royal 13.10.57 - Washington, DC - Casino Royal 14.10.57 - Washington, DC - Casino Royal 15.10.57 - Washington, DC - Casino Royal 16.10.57 - Washington, DC - Casino Royal 18.10.57 - Miami, FL - Private Function 19.10.57 - Charlotte, NC - Private Function 20.10.57 - Tampa, FL - Private Function 21.10.57 - Orlando, FL - Private Function 22.10.57 - Jacksonville, FL - Private Function 23.10.57 - Pensacola, FL - Private Function 24.10.57 - Buffalo, NY - Private Function 25.10.57 - Rochester, NY - Private Function 26.10.57 - Seranton, PA - Private Function 03.11.57 - New York, NY - Steve Allen Show 04.11.57 - Philadelphia, PA - American Bandstand Show 19.11.57 - Boston, MA - Metropole 20.11.57 - Boston, MA - Metropole 21.11.57 - Hartford, CT - Horace Bushnell Auditorium 22.11.57 - Hartford, CT - Horace Bushnell Auditorium 23.11.57 - Cleveland, OH - Armory 06.12.57 - Chicago, IL - Civic Opera House 07.12.57 - Memphis, TN - Dewey Phillips Pop Show 23.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 24.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 25.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 26.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 27.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 28.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 29.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 30.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 31.12.57 - New York, NY - Paramount Theatre 1958 January 1-3, 1958 Paramount Theatre, New York City, NY January 23, 1958 Roanoke, VA January 25, 1958 Riverside Rando Club, Los Angeles, CA January 27, 1958 Civic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI 1958 Australian Tour with Buddy Holly & The Crickets, Jerry Lee Lewis, Paul Anka, Jodie Sands with Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays & Denis Collinson's Orchestra January 30, 1958 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows) January 31, 1958 Newcastle Stadium, Newcastle, AUS February 1, 1958 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (3 shows) February 3, 1958 Cloudland Ballroom, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows) (poss 2nd as well) February 4-5, 1958 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) February 15, 1958 New York City, NY (Dick Clark Show) The Big Gold Records Stars 1958 (Buddy Holly & The Crickets, the Everly Brothers, Bill Haley and The Comets, Jerry Lee Lewis, and The Royalteens) February 20, 1958 Kellogg Auditorium, Orlando, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 21, 1958 Fort Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 22, 1958 National Guard Armory, Jacksonville, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 23, 1958 Connie Mack Stadium, West Palm Beach, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 24, 1958 Dade County Auditorium, Miami, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 25, 1958 War Memorial Auditorium, Fort Lauderdale, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) March 8, 1958 New York City, NY (Dick Clark Show) March 13, 1958 Chicago, IL March 24, 1958 Denver, CO March 28-29, 1958 Paramount Theatre, New York City, NY March 30, 1958 State Theatre, Hartford, CT March 31, 1958 Loew's Theatre Paradise, Bronx, NY 01.04.58 - Philadelphia, PA - Convention Hall 02.04.58 - New York, NY - Coliseum 03.04.58 - Baltimore, MD - Coliseum 04.04.58 - Dayton, OH - Memorial Hall 05.04.58 - Grand Rapids, MI - Auditorium 06.04.58 - Cleveland, OH - Public Hall 07.04.58 - Canton, OH - Memorial Hall 08.04.58 - Columbus, OH - Veterans Memorial Auditorium 09.04.58 - Windsor, ON - Arena 10.04.58 - London, ON - Arena April 11, 1958 Memorial Auditorium, Kitchener, ON (The Big Beat Show, 2 shows 7.00 & 9.45) 12.04.58 - Toledo, OH - Sports Arena 13.04.58 - Flint, MI - Auditorium 14.04.58 - Cincinnati, OH - Cincinnati Gardens 15.04.58 - St. Louis, MO - Kiel Auditorium April 16, 1958 Municipal Theatre, Tulsa, OK (The Big Beat Show) 17.04.58 - Oklahoma City, OK - Municipal Auditorium 18.04.58 - Wichita, KS - Forum 19.04.58 - Kansas City, MO - Auditorium 20.04.58 - Omaha, NE - Auditorium 21.04.58 - Barthesville, OK - Civic Center 22.04.58 - Waterloo, IA - Hippodrome Auditorium April 23, 1958 Orpheum Theatre, Madison, WI (The Big Beat Show, 3 shows 4.15, 7.00 & 9.30) 24.04.58 - Milwaukee, WI - Riverside Theatre 25.04.58 - Minneapolis, MN - Municipal Theatre 26.04.58 - Chicago, IL - Civic Opera House 27.04.58 - Fort Wayne, IN - Memorial Coliseum 28.04.58 - Kalamazoo, MI - Central High Auditorium April 29, 1958 Coliseum, Evansville, IN (The Big Beat Show) 30.04.58 - South Bend, IN - Auditorium 01.05.58 - Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque 02.05.58 - Buffalo, NY - Kleinhans Music Hall 03.05.58 - Boston, MA - Arena 04.05.58 - Montreal, QC - Forum 05.05.58 - Lewiston, ME - Armory 09.05.58 - Hershey, PA - Hershey Park Arena 17.05.58 - Ferriday, LA - High School Auditorium May 24, 1958 Edmonton Regal Cinema Theatre, London, ENG May 25, 1958 Kilburn Gaumont State Theatre, London, ENG May 26, 1958 Tooting Granada, London, ENG (Jerry Lee was forced to return home after only performing three shows of a British tour, after being discredited by the British press when Daily Mail Reporter Paul Tanfield exposed the age of his 13 year old bride Myra, his first cousin, once removed) June 17, 1958 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG (cancelled) 10.06.58 - New York, NY - Cafe De Paris 23.06.58 - Sheffield, AL - Civic Center 24.06.58 - Waycross, GA - Private Function 25.06.58 - Columbus, GA - Private Function 26.06.58 - Fort Benning, GA - Hospital 27.06.58 - Atlanta, GA - Ponce De Leon Ball Park 28.06.58 - Macon, GA - Auditorium 30.06.58 - Rome, GA - Sulphur Dell 09.07.58 - Springfield, MO - Private Function 10.07.58 - New Orleans, LA - Private Function 12.07.58 - Birmingham, AL - Municipal Auditorium 18.07.58 - El Paso, TX - Private Function 19.07.58 - Los Angeles, CA - Country America Show 20.07.58 - Los Angeles, CA - El Monte Stadium 28.07.58 - Olympia, WA - Evergreen Ballroom 17.08.58 - Youngstown, OH - Harrison Grove Country Music Park 23.08.58 - Charlotte, NC - Coliseum 02.10.58 - Lubbock, TX - Civic Center 03.10.58 - Austin, TX - City Coliseum 04.10.58 - San Antonio, TX - Municipal Auditorium 05.10.58 - Galveston, TX - Auditorium 07.10.58 - Houston, TX - Sam Houston Coliseum 08.10.58 - Amarillo, TX - Civic Center 09.10.58 - Fort Worth, TX - Will Rogers Memorial Auditorium 10.10.58 - San Angelo, TX - Private Function 15.10.58 - Millville, NJ - Leroy Theatre 16.10.58 - Millville, NJ - Leroy Theatre 14.11.58 - Memphis, TN - Auditorium 24.12.58 - Birmingham, AL - Armory 1959 26.02.59 - Baton Rouge, LA - Private Function 06.03.59 - Big Springs, TX - Private Function 07.03.59 - Sweetwater, TX - Private Function 17.04.59 - Lorain, OH - Private Function LEE GORDON BIG SHOW: SAMMY DAVIS JR, JERRY LEE LEWIS WITH DIANA TRASK, THE AUSTRALIAN JAZZ QUINTET & MORTY STEVENS ORCHESTRA April 20, 1959 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows) April 21, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows) JERRY LEE LEWIS ?? April 22-23, 1959 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) April 24-25, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on 24th, 3 shows on the 25th) April 28-29, 1959 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows each night) April 30, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows) JERRY LEE LEWIS DID NOT APPEAR AT THE BRISBANE CONCERTS, BUT STAN FREBERG DID. 01.05.59 - McComb, MS - Private Function 09.05.59 - Birmingham, AL - City Auditorium 03.06.59 - Charlotte, NC - Coliseum 03.07.59 - St. Louis, MO - Record Hop 04.07.59 - Halls, TN - Private Function 06.07.59 - Lake Charles, LA - Private Function 07.07.59 - Lake Charles, LA - Private Function 08.07.59 - Lake Charles, LA - Private Function 01.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 02.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 03.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 04.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 05.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 06.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 07.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 08.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 09.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 10.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 11.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 12.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 13.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 14.08.59 - Brooklyn, NY - Rip Tide Club 21.08.59 - Burnet, TX - Holiday Drive-In Theater 06.11.59 - Kiowa, KS - Private Function